1. Field of the Invention
A ground support for a grass cutting machine, of the rotary type, having a three point support system providing improved stability for an even cut over a wide range of ground conditions, and high visibility at the front and sides thereof to permit easy trimming of the lawn, especially at the edges and at shrubs. A flexible blade is used as the cutting member to permit deflection thereof upon impact with any obstacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grass cutting machines of the prior art have used wheels for ground support, generally with two in front and two in the rear, though the width and spacing may have varied.
Earlier grass cutting machines, particularly of the reel type, used two front wheels, and a rear roller to provide ground support.
One prior art grass cutting machine, U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,681, uses a rotary cutter with a support frame having two front wheels, and a rear roller of the type more often found in the reel mowers.
The prior art grass cutting machines had alternate problems of poor visibility at the front and sides thereof and/or poor stability which tended to produce an uneven cut, especially in areas of uneven terrain.